


March 5, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Without you,'' Amos muttered with one frown.





	March 5, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

''Without you,'' Amos muttered with one frown after Supergirl flew to battle a territorial Smallville creature.

THE END


End file.
